Timeleapt Episode 11: The Grand Adventure of Yuki Koizumi!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text Opening Throw in the fire into the smoked heart I'll throw my feeling to the equator After kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles We'll go to the next frontier before you Come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there It's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode Burn up'n go!! The future that's beyond the trash can Gather the light and get a fire power!! Burn up, the power of the eyes With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!! To the frontier full of roads I continue to run "taking you along" The sound of waddling pattered on the floor. Yuki's feet pitter-pattered on the ground as he walked to school on his own for the first time, after all, his big brother Takeshi was away on a camping trip, but oh, what he'd do to go with him. First though, he had to go to school. While walking to school, the streets felt more full of adventure than ever before. Everything seemed bustling, everyone was seemingly talking to one another. One particular conversation seemed to catch Yuki's attention. "Did you see those lights in the alley last night? It was like a freakin' rave down there, and then it all just disappeared." "Lights? Naw, girl, I was too busy doing my homework. Real fuckin' drag lemme tell ya..." "D-Dude, don't change the topic! There was some crazy lights back there and then they just swear to god disappeared into thin air!" "As lights tend to do..." "K-Koushiro..." "Hey, what're you talking about?" Yuki approached them, a near irresistable childish smile on his face that spelt curiosity and well-meaning. "Just Moeko-San here spouting bull." Koushiro replied, obviously trying more to poke fun at the Gothorita Moeko than actually answer Yuki's question. Moeko stood on her toes as if to stretch all of her limbs. "Don't be an asshole, Koushiro-Kun!" She stepped on his foot, causing him to almost hack from his throat in shock and toe-pain. "Ughah! You bi-- Moeko-San!" And with that, the Garchomp hit the floor. "Are you okay? Koushiro-Kun?" "Gwah! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, what's your name anyway, kid?" "I'm Yuki Koizumi?" "Oh, Takky's brother? Well y'don't seem to bad... Yo, does Takky say anything about me at home? Like, am I a dick or anythin'?" "I don't see why he would... You seem super duper!" "Really? Well, thanks man. That actually means a lot." Koushiro smiled. Moeko cheered a little, mockingly. "Oooh, Koushiro-Kun, I didn't know you were into that type of guy!" "H-Hey!! I'm not... and I'm definitely not..! Can't I think of a kid as a friend without being called a rhino or something?" ---- Getting through the center proved rather difficult, so many interesting people! But fortunately he was already out at this point, everything felt significantly more peaceful, there was less bustle, the faces however were just as interesting. The neon was all turned off, but the colors of it could still be seen from the light of the sun. Spring had definitely come on. The light from the streets had been blocked by someone temporarily, Yuki looked up, a tall Tyranitar, Genjo, who his brother's friend had previously met. "...Hello." "Hi there! My name's Yuki, it's super duper to meet you!" "...Yuki... Okay, then. Yuki." Genjo nodded, and smiled. "...Are you on your way somewhere?" "School." "...I can help you. Of course, I'm still a stranger though..." "Don't worry! I can get there by myself! I'm strong like big brother--" "Hold on..." Genjo stood in front of Yuki, he had definitely heard something. As did a lot of others in that particular area of the city. Such observations were followed by a large explosion in an office building, after the dust had settled, a van was lodged clean into the area of impact. Several screams and gasps were heard by onlookers. It seemed something different for Yuki, though, for some reason, he had seemed as if he were accustomed to the situation. He slowly plodded over to the area the van was in, and it started to tip. Genjo shouted "Get away!" but Yuki ignored the demand. ---- "Takeshi.... Takeshi... I want to play, Takeshi..." His brother, Yuki, was pulling at his lounge pants as he pressed himself up from the mattress with his hands and mumbled something rude and unintelligible. He'd certainly slept for longer than he thought, it was already morning, then again, he did fall asleep at four in the morning. "Uuugh, Yuki, I have to go to school, I'll play later." He had a soft spot for his brother, he always reminded him of his younger self, when he would play with his dad. ---- It was something his brother would do, an act of pure bravery, he thought... ---- Suddenly, the pitter patter of feet came up behind him, "You're leaving for school already?" It was Yuki, who must have been woken up by Takeshi's wandering around. "Come home soon, okay?" "...Y-Yeah, I'll be home soon. Be good, okay? Don't cause any trouble for Mom now." "I won't! See you later, big bro!" "Yeah, see you later!" ---- ...but now the vehicle was falling... It tilted a little downwards before eventually making it's fall. Many screamed, but Yuki stood strong. However, the van manifested into another form, that similar to a Necrovir. It pouned down on Yuki, only to be completely and utterly destroyed by a bright turquoise flash of light. The light cerulean color had practically blinded everyone else at the time, but it had appeared that the Necrovir didn't come alone. However, Yuki hadn't come alone either. After all, something happened to him that nobody else saw. ---- "Wow, it's so bright and blue in here? Is this the sea?" no! This is the link between your world and the Timeless Zone! It sounded like a young man, a teacher's voice even, Yuki looked at the turquoise stone in front of him as if it were a natural occurence. "Huh? What's that?" mind... Anyway, we're made to be friends! You've always wanted to be a superhero, right? Like someone in a manga! We can do that if we just spread my name -- Joy~! "That's exactly what I wanna be when I grow up!" Track Insert - Believer give me a jiffy! Let's create some cheerfulness! ---- ''"SPREAD OUR GLEE, JOY!"'' An all new power went through Yuki, it felt like a light tickle, something he couldn't help but giggle at. In doing so, he managed to slow down everything around him. Naturally, Joy was able to handle the rest, quickly slicing and dicing several of the Necrovir, while splitting one in half from the head, all of which dissipating completely, however, shortly after that, a shockwave went around Joy which took Yuki with it. A bright blue color which disappeared along with the young boy. Genjo was at a complete loss for words, and gritted his teeth. Koushiro stepped through the crowd of people who had just witnessed a completely random yet explosive event. "What happened here? Wasn't Yuki-Kun here? I-In this direction?" "...Yuki Koizumi disappeared. Just now, right here, into thin air..." "Wh-What!? That shit doesn't just happen, man!!" ---- "Whaaaa!! Where are we going, Mr. Joy?" the Timeless Zone, silly! Now it's your friends' turn to be saved! Ending I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... Up Next Takeshi: How come I didn't get any lines this episode. Kobo: Don't expect any in the next, either, Tak-Kun. It's not like you're the protagonist or anything. Takeshi: Wh-What? Yes I am!? D-Don't ignore me this time! Kobo: '''Up Next: The Dark Ones Within The Timeless Zone! Takeshi: I told you not to ignore me!! Kobo: See you next time! 3K's notes Nearly two a week, I'm getting a bit more on schedule. Also this seems like a vaguely short episode. But Quality Over Quantity... If you could even call it that. Question of the week. Who do you think will get their stones next? At this point it might go a bit unexpected! Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! Category:Timeleapt Category:Strong Language